


A Night to Never Forget

by MidnightTheCheetah



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Cocaine, M/M, bad trip, several shits are flipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTheCheetah/pseuds/MidnightTheCheetah
Summary: Strade helps out Lawrence with his supply of "remedies"





	

Lawrence had been working with you for quite sometime now, learning from you as you teach Lawrence how to keep people hostage or which parts of the body are good to fuck, more so obsessing over the guts. Lawrence absolutely hated being around you, and sometimes would avoid you, the loud bastard at any opportunity he got, but he knew that he needed this training. 

One day you come over to Lawrence's house and knocks on the door, heating a quiet reply, "Strade, I'm busy...don't come in..."

You shrug and decide to enter anyways, quickly moving to the bathroom to see Lawrence sniffing up some white powdery stuff, "You never told me you had the sweet stuff!" You then rush over and take the small ziplock bag almost completely full of cocaine, you've always wanted to try some, especially after seeing others trip out over it. 

Lawrence looks over at you and looks irritated but also as timid as ever, quickly sniffing up the rest of his cocaine line from the sink's countertop before whispering, "only a little bit ok?" He sighs as you dump out three lines worth of cocaine from the bag, "this looks nice~" You say in an almost dark tone with a big grin on your face, looking over the cocaine as you use a little note from inside your pocket to line up the cocaine. 

Before Lawrence can take any of it away from you, you start sniffing up everything on that countertop, it burns your nose as you inhale the tiny crystals but you grin in excitement as soon as you are finished, "See? It was only a little bit~" You mock Lawrence and it makes him glare, which you laugh at as He quickly looks away from you. 

As the hour goes by you see Lawrence start to sweat as he can't stop moving and readjusting his plants, his hands are very steady to your surprise. You don't realize that your also starting to slip into your high, the room seems more colorful and Lawrence seems more fragile, easier to break, easier to leave with a paranoia worse than before. You get up and feel invincible, not realizing that your high is turning sour until you see the room getting darker with Lawrence being something untouched and a safety for you. You rush over to him with a monstrous growl and grip his arm hard, throwing him away from his plants before grinning, "I have a treat for you~ AND DONT YOU DARE THINK OF LEAVING!"

Lawrence gets wide eyes and starts trying to escape but before long you have him pinned to the ground, his face squished against the floor as one hand holds his neck down, the other starts undressing him. He squeak out, "Strade p-please! D-Don't! I-I'll do what you w-" he's quickly cut off by you yelling, "SHUT UP!"

You quickly pull his pants down and boxers down while he doesn't put up much of a fight, instead he whimpers under you and shivers while starring up at you. You feel yourself flood with empowerment that pulls away the demons of your high, leaving you focused on Lawrence. You quickly slip in a thumb inside him and he yelps in pain, making you very hard as you purr in bliss. 

You take out your thumb and quickly undo your pants, grinning a wide as possible as you hear Lawrence scratching at the floor, the eerie sound bringing you more horny that ever. As soon as you have your cock out you chuckle and press it against Lawrence's hole, making him freeze and stiffen in anticipation, despite not wanting this, he body sure seems to want it.

"S-Strade...p-please no..." He whispers out but you don't listen, instead you hold onto his hip and thrust inside with one swing of your hips, making him yelp and silently scream in pain, he whole body trembles from the unwanted advance. You sigh deeply and grin like an idiot, thrusting very roughly and quickly, giving no time for Lawrence to adjust and leaves him in pain with little pleasure. You continue to thrust and one hand wonders down to Lawrence's hard cock and starts stroking it with vigor, making him tighten up and pant heavily as his mind slips into pleasure.

 "Strade~ s-slow down..." He begs as you slow down only a bit, but you quickly dismiss it and go back to full speed, the drugs making you unable to pay attention to Lawrence's pleads. By the way Lawrence is acting, he seems to be getting off on his own rape, moaning and panting like some animal in heat, not even noticing how loud he is being. After several more thrusts Lawrence suddenly cries out very loudly and trembles as his cock shoots out cum all over the floor. Before he can collapse onto his pile of cum, you hold his hips up and hilt yourself deep inside him, pumping cum while grunting, some growls escaping your throat as you glare at him.

Once you are finished, you let him drop to the floor and you sit down while panting, The drug makes you hyperaware of what you had felt more than what you had done and so you pull Lawrence back up, with him pleading for you not to do it again, fucking him once again.  


End file.
